Vero Amor
by Su Broderick
Summary: Series de One-Shots... Pasen para volver a enamorarse de quienes ya amamos. Pd: Ninguno de los One-Shots esta relacionado con el anterior... Te daras la oportunidad?
1. Unito Da Amore, Unidos Por El Amor

Bueno como dice el Summary van a ser varios One-Shots de la saga... creo que principalmente de _Edward+Bella_, no lo sé... tambien algunos van a tener canciones.

Les hablare de este antes de que mepiezen a leerlo... Pues es raro... no son dialogos, son pensamientos alternados de ellos...

TODOS SON HUMANOS, creo que en todas las que voy a escribir... Ya tengo 3 escritas, voy a subir 2 hoy y otras 2 cuando vuelva de vacaciones que seria como el proximo miercoles...

Espero les gusten

_**

* * *

**_

_**- Bella**_

Otro día, otra vez que no me vez...  
Esta situación me está cansando, pareciera que de un día a otro nuestra amistad se hubiese roto  
Antes que hablábamos casi diario, ¿y ahora?, ¿qué nos paso?, ¿qué te paso?  
¿Notaste lo que siento por ti?, pero si yo no te dije nada...  
Hace meses que técnicamente no sé nada de ti  
Solo me puedo contentar con ver tu espalda, por los pasillos del colegio, con verte alejándote sin que me mires...

Con eso y con Mis sueños... Sabes que sueño contigo? que lo hago casi a Diario?

Supe que tienes una novia nueva, ¿es eso verdad?  
Debe de serlo, debe de ser esa chica del otro día, con la que te besaste frente a las puertas del colegio; pero podria estar equivocada, despues de todo el mes pasado te estabas besando con otra, y el ante pasado con otra y asi...  
Sí, yo estaba mirando, no quería espiar, solo quería hablar contigo, como siempre... pero después de ver eso me acobarde... de nuevo.  
Aun tengo la esperanza de que me mires con esos ojos, que me mies como lo debes de hacer con ella. JÁ, creo que no es una esperanza... es mas bien... un sueño.. un estupido sueño que parece pesadilla, o almenos asi lo siente mi corazon.

Ya no sé cuanto más aguantaré esto, siento que me estoy perdiendo a mi misma al perderte a ti  
¿Es que acaso al amar solo eres infeliz?, Si amar. Las palabras que jure ante mi misma nunca llegar a pronunciar... Antes crei que solo me gustabas, pero despues... hace meses que te perdi lo note, y lo siento con cada fibra de mi cuerpo; TE AMO, te amo, te amo, te amo. Y te lo diria, inclusive en todos los idiomas del mundo, si no fuese tan cobarde. Te amo  
Sonrió, y eso lo sé, pero mi sonrisa no parece sincera, intento rearmarla, pero es imposible  
Mi razón de sonreír se ha ido,  
Tu te has ido...

Solo encontro una solución, si tú me olvidas, como ya pareces haber hecho  
si me cambias  
si al final no me amas, como sé que no lo haces...  
te tendré que olvidar, te voy a olvidar...

_**- Edward**_

He intentado olvidarte desde siempre, sin resultados, antes creia que con estar cerca de ti, siendo simplemente tu "mejor amigo" funcionaria, pero no lo hizo, no para mi.  
Me aleje, busque a otras, te ignore, lo hice todo, pero aun así eres la dueña de mi corazón  
Y Aun así, aunque mi corazón sea tuyo, tu no lo recibes.  
Por eso me aleje...es mejor no sufrir más de este amor...

Encontré a alguien como tú, pero no eras tú,  
cada beso que le daba a ella me recorada a ti,  
me hacía pensarte...cada vez que estaba al lado de otra las comparaba contigo...  
siempre llegando a la misma conclusión:  
Ellas no son, ni serán tú...

Es ironico, no? Al principio empece a buscar las mas distintas a ti, convenciendome que solo te amaba porque eras lo que conocia, pero despues note que no era asi. Te amo porque eres tu. Porque es tu sonrisa la que siempre me resibia, porque eran tus ojos castaños los que me sonreian, por tu piel de porcelana, el chocolate de tu pelo que siempre huele a flores, tus mejillas que se sonrojan... tu... por ser tu... por ser tu fisico, tu personalidad callada y timida y completamente adorable...

Lo he decidido...es mejor ser tu amigo,  
tu amante en secreto,  
el protector de tu felicidad... a intentar ignorarte y olvidarte, aunque sé que es imposible, aunque sé que soñaré con esos labios tuyos...

_**- Bella**_

Y así nada mas, volviste. Y me haces sentir tonta cuando estas cerca, cuando me tocas es como si yo fuese un volcan a punto de explotar, y cuando sé que vas a estar cerca mi corazon se acelera y siento como... siento como que todo esta bien; pero no lo esta.

Yo te amo, tu no a mi. Nada esta bien.

¿Cómo podrias llegar a amarme? Has visto como te ven las demas?, Aun que Alice me dice que solo tienes ojos para mi, aunque yo sueño que esas palabras suyas son reales. Aunque intente creerlo... Algo dentro de mi dice "_Es que eres boba? él podria tener a quien quiciera, porque te escogeria a ti?, Esta Tanya con su cabellera de fresas, O victoria con sus facciones felinas, Lauren con su gran cuerpo... estan todas, todas... Porque tu serias algo especial para él"_ Y es cierto... Yo soy tu mejor amiga, soy nadie.****

_**- Edward**_

Siento que puedo volver a respirar gracias tu sonrisa conmigo...  
Siento que puedo volver a vivir ahora que tu, mi vida ha vuelto...

Antes todo parecia tan, tan negro... como el espacio sin sus astros, tan solitario aun estando rodeado de gente. Pero volviste, o volvi... La cosa es que estas aqui. Y cada dia que pasa muero y revivo por dentro, pues te tengo pero a la vez no.

No me aguante más...te bese...  
Te bese con todo mi corazon, y con todo el amor, intente que lo notaras, intente apretarte fuertemente con mis brazos, intente pensar que eras mia, que siempre lo fuiste y todo lo serias  
pero no me rechazaste,no me diste una cacheta; me correspondiste...Y fue ahi donde lo pensé. Tal vez y estaba soñando, tal vez nada de esto era real. Y si no lo era, ya no importaba, te dije que te amaba, con cada hueso de mi cuerpo, con toda mi alma, si es que esa creencia tan mundana existia, con todo. Y te vi llorar y me dolió; pero los sueños no duelen, era esta una pesadilla?, no lo podia ser, pues te habia besado, entonces cai.

No estaba Dormido. Y tu tambien me amabas.

_"Estamos tan cerca__ y estamos tan lejos_  
_Compartimos todo__ y a la vez tan poco_  
_Y no es que me importe__ sentirte a mi lado_  
_Pero es tan difícil__ esto que ahora siento_

_Amor de engaño_  
_Digo te odio miento te extraño_  
_Amor prohibido_  
_Busco perderte y mas te amo_

_Amor no ves me estas matando_  
_Mi corazon esta sangrando(bis)_

_Estamos tan solos_,_ tan apasionados_  
_Nos deseamos tanto__ y hay tanto rechazo_  
_Y no es que no sienta__ tu piel en mis manos_  
_Ganas de gritarte__ como yo te amo_

_Amor de engaño_  
_Digo te odio miento te extraño_  
_Amor prohibido_  
_Busco perderte y mas te amo_

_Amor no ves me estas matando_  
_Mi corazon esta sangrando(bis)_

_Pero..._  
_Amor no ves me estas matando_  
_Mi corazon esta sangrando"_

_**- Bella y Edward:**_

¿Que hubiese pasado si te hubiese dicho antes lo que sentía?  
¿Habríamos estado desde antes juntos?  
Tal vez, tal vez no...  
Ahora puedo sonreír de nuevo, ahora respiro, ahora vivo...porque te tengo a mi lado, porque te tengo en mi vida, porque tu corazón me pertenece y a ti te pertenece el mío...

Porque a pesar de todo el tiempo, sigues siempre a mi lado.

* * *

**Se los dije, no... esta re-cursi... Igual espero se den la leidita del que viene despues!**

**Pd: La cancion se llama "Amor de Engaño - Erreway"  
**

_**Su...**_


	2. Notte Nera, Noche Negra

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken _ (No soy de esas a las que le rompen el corazón)  
_ I'm not the type to get upset and cry _(No soy de las que se trastorna y llora)  
_ 'Cause I never leave my heart open _ (Por que nunca dejo el corazón abierto)  
_ Never hurts me to say goodbye _(No me duele decir adios)

_Relationships don't get deep to me _(Las relaciones no me tocan/Las relaciones no me afectan)  
_ Never got the whole in love thing _ (Nunca entendí lo de estar enamorada)  
_ And someone can say they love me truly _(Y Alguien podría decirme que me ama realmente)  
_ But at the time it didn't mean a thing _(Pero en este momento eso ya no significa nada)

Volví mi rostro al cielo, pero como ya era costumbre: no vi nada, ni una sola estrella, ni a la mismísima luna, nada, todo lo que había alrededor era negro, oscuridad.

¿Qué le pasó a mis lágrimas?, ¿Por qué ya no lloro?, Recuerdo que una vez hace ya algún tiempo alguien me dijo que todos tenemos determinada cantidad de lágrimas para derramar por cada persona, ¿Es eso cierto?, ¿Podría creerlo si fue esa misma persona la que me dijo que me amaba?, ¿Qué no me abundaría nunca? y ahora estoy sola.

¡Oh!, ahí están mis lágrimas, tal vez todo lo que dijiste fue siempre una mentira, sí, nunca me quisiste, pues si lo hubieses hecho en realidad, habrías luchado por mí, para estar a mi lado, en vez de ver como mi madre me alejaba de mi padre, de ti, de mi vida, hubieses intentado persuadirla, hubiese hecho algo para que mis lágrimas dejasen de resbalar por mi rostro, de correr por mis ojos.

¿Realmente me amabas?, esa es la pregunta que me hago todas las noches desde ese día, de ahí que ahora mis noche solo sean negras y no iluminadas por estrellas o por la luna, ahora todas mis noches son cubiertas por una fina capa de negro, puro negro.

-Bella, hija puedes dormir, yo te despierto cuando lleguemos - dijo la voz de mi padre, él sabe lo que siento, sabe porque lloro, él si me quiere.

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round_ (Mi mente se fue, Estoy dando vueltas)  
_ And deep inside, my tears I'll drown _(Y dentro de mí, mis lagrimas me ahogan)  
_ I'm losing grip, what's happening _(Estoy perdiendo el control, ¿qué esta pasando?)  
_ I stray from love, this is how I feel _(Me desvío del amor, así me siento)

_This time was different _(Esta vez fue diferente)  
_ Felt like, I was just a victim _(Sentia, como que solo era una victima)  
_ And it cut me like a knife _(Y fue como cortarme con un cuchillo)  
_ When you walked out of my life _(Cuando saliste de mi vida)

_Now I'm, in this condition _(Ahora estoy en estas condiciones)  
_ And I've, got all the symptoms _(Y tengo todos los sintomas)  
_ Of a girl with a broken heart _(De una chica con el corazon quebrado)  
_ But no matter what you'll never see me cry _(Pero no importa qué, nunca me verás llorar)_  
_

¿Sabes?, mamá murió, así que vuelvo, vuelvo al lugar en que crecí, al lugar en que reía sin preocupaciones, al lugar en que te conocí, al lugar en que te ame, al lugar en el que deje mi corazón.

Escucho las ruedas de los coches por el camino, es un sonido arrullador, siento como mis párpado cansados por todas las lágrimas que he derramado, cierro los ojos y sueño, sueño con ese día, con ese recuerdo, antes me dolía soñar con esto, lo odiaba realmente, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que era el único lugar en el cual las lágrimas no me perseguían, solo en mis sueños era feliz.

¿Estarás ahí cuando llegue?, ¿Cómo me miraras?, ¿Serás capaz de hablarme después de lo que paso, de abandonarme y romper mi corazón?, ¿puede alguien llegar a ser así de cínico?

_Did it happen when we first kissed?_ (Paso cuando nos besamos por primera vez?)  
_ 'Cause it's hurting me to let it go _(Porque me duele dejarlo ir)  
_ Maybe 'cause we spent so much time _(Tal vez porque estuvimos tanto juntos)  
_ And I know that it's no more _(Y sé que ya no habra mas)

_I should've never let you hold me, baby_ (Nunca te debi haber dejado sostenerme)  
_ Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart _(Tal vez por eso me pone triste vernos separados)  
_ I didn't give to you on purpose _(Nunca te lo di a proposito)  
_ Can't figure out how you stole my heart _(Sigo sin descubrir como robaste mi corazón)

-Hija, hija - sentí como mi padre me movía delicadamente por el hombro - Ya llegamos, despierta - mire desconcertada a mi alrededor, al frente mío se encontraba la casa la cual no había cambiado nada, pensé que después de dos años sería distinta.

-Gracias - fue lo único que logre responder.

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round_ (Mi mente se fue, Estoy dando vueltas)  
_ And deep inside, my tears I'll drown _(Y dentro de mí, mis lagrimas me ahogan)  
_ I'm losing grip, what's happening _(Estoy perdiendo el control, ¿qué esta pasando?)  
_ I stray from love, this is how I feel _(Me desvío del amor, así me siento)

_This time was different _(Esta vez fue diferente)  
_ Felt like, I was just a victim _(Sentia, como que solo era una victima)  
_ And it cut me like a knife _(Y fue como cortarme con un cuchillo)  
_ When you walked out of my life _(Cuando saliste de mi vida)

_Now I'm, in this condition _(Ahora estoy en estas condiciones)  
_ And I've, got all the symptoms _(Y tengo todos los sintomas)  
_ Of a girl with a broken heart _(De una chica con el corazon quebrado)  
_ But no matter what you'll never see me cry _(Pero no importa qué, nunca me verás llorar)_  
_

Mi habitación no había cambiado nada, paredes azul claro, mi cama acomodada contra la pared, el armario al frente de esta un escritorio pegado a la otra pared con la ventana mirando al pequeño jardín.  
Puse mis maletas encima de mi cama y me preparo para volver a dormir, pero algo me detiene, ¿Qué es eso?, en mi escritorio hay algo, un papel doblado dos veces por la mitad, lo abro lentamente... Es una foto, una foto de nosotros, siento mis lágrimas llenar mis ojos, volteo rápidamente la foto por un impulso y ahí escrito con tu letra hay una palabra: _"Perdón",_ sí, esa es la foto, la foto que nos tomamos el día que me separaron de ti, que dejaste que te separaran de mi.

-¡Papá! - grite algo alterada.

-¿Que pasa cariño? - pregunta desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Quien ha entrado aquí desde que me fui? - exijo saber.

Veo que sus ojos pasan rápidamente por mis manos y ven la foto, él suspira y se sienta en el borde de mi cama, me hace una seña con la mano para que lo acompañe.

-Debemos - hablar - dice con otro suspiro antes de mirarme directamente a los ojos - Bella es hora de que sepas algo - dice Charlie seriamente.

-¿Qué cosa? - pregunto mirando extrañada.

_How did I get here with you, I'll never know?_ (Como llegue aqui contigo, nunca lo sabre?)  
_ I never meant to let it get so, personal _(Nunca fue mi intencion que llegase a ser tan, personal)  
_ And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you _(Y despues de todo lo que trate de hacer, de alejarme de este amor por ti)  
_ I'm broken heart and I can't let you know _(Estoy con el corazon roto y no te puedo dejar saberlo)  
_ And I won't let it show _(no dejare que lo veas)  
_ You won't see me cry _No me veras llorar

-Hija, él aun te quiere, no solo eso, él te ama - yo sabía a quién se refería, pero no podía creerle, ¿si me quería porque me había abandonado?, eso no tenía sentido - viene aquí casi todos los días, siempre pregunta por ti y me hace la misma pregunta que tú debes estar pensando, "¿Por qué la deje ir?" pregunta, créeme hija tu le importas, mucho -

-¿Importarle? - susurre envenenadamente - ¡¿Importarle? - grite levantándome de la cama - si le "importo" - dije esta última palabra casi con dolor - pudo haber hecho muchas más cosas para que lo nuestro no se acabara, si me "amara" - esa palabra parecía quemar mis labios - estaríamos juntos, algo hubiese hecho, ¿una carta?, ¿una llamada? - dije - Por Dios papá, él no me ama, no me amo nunca, solo jugo conmigo, destruyo mi vida y mi corazón, él solo me ha hecho sufrir - dije con lágrimas ya en mis ojos.

Para ese momento ya me había parado completamente de la cama, mis puños estaban apretados, ¿como mi propio padre después de ver lo que he sufrido lo excusa?

-Bells - dijo papá cogiéndome del brazo - déjame terminar - demandó.

Me volví a sentar a su lado y suspire bastante frustrada.

-Hija, hay cosas en esta vida que simplemente son como son, no hay una explicación completamente lógica para todo lo que nos pasa en este mundo y no podemos intentar buscar esa respuesta, porque simplemente así debían ser, hay que aprender a vivir con esas cosas, ¿porque no escribió cartas o te llamo? pues fue simple, tal como iban las cosas tu ibas a quedarte con tu madre hasta que fueras mucho mayor, él te ama tanto que prefirió sufrir en silencio, él no quería que tu sufrieras, no quería que te quedaras viviendo en el pasado, él quería que tu vivieses en el presente en el futuro, que vivieras por ti, no apegada al recuerdo de él - suspiro - él te ama y estuvo sufriendo infinidades desde que te fuiste - termino mirándome tiernamente.

_This time was different _(Esta vez fue diferente)  
_ Felt like, I was just a victim _(Sentia, como que solo era una victima)  
_ And it cut me like a knife _(Y fue como cortarme con un cuchillo)  
_ When you walked out of my life _(Cuando saliste de mi vida)

_Now I'm, in this condition _(Ahora estoy en estas condiciones)  
_ And I've, got all the symptoms _(Y tengo todos los sintomas)  
_ Of a girl with a broken heart _(De una chica con el corazon quebrado)  
_ But no matter what you'll never see me cry _(Pero no importa qué, nunca me verás llorar)_  
_

-¿Eso es verdad? - pregunte sin saber que mas decir o hacer.

-Nada podría llegar a ser mas verdadero - dijo una voz a mi espalda, mi corazón dio un salto, era _su_ voz, me voltee instantáneamente, las imagines pasaron por mi cabeza en un minuto, el chico de 15 años que había dejado hacia dos años había crecido había crecido, era más alto y más hermoso, impulsivamente, corrí a abrazarlo y lloré.

-Perdón,- dije - perdón no debí pensar lo que pensé, ni decir lo que dije - mis lágrimas empapaban toda su camisa, por no creer en ti, no lo mereces, soy lo peor del mundo, lo siento, lo siento, perdón por ser tan idiota, tan terca - sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban por la cintura.

-No te disculpes - susurro a mi oído - no hay nada que yo tenga que perdonarte, perdóname tu a mi por haber sido tan cobarde, por no haberte protegido, yo fui el idiota por dejarte ir -

_This time was different _(Esta vez fue diferente)  
_ Felt like, I was just a victim _(Sentia, como que solo era una victima)  
_ And it cut me like a knife _(Y fue como cortarme con un cuchillo)  
_ When you walked out of my life _(Cuando saliste de mi vida)

_Now I'm, in this condition _(Ahora estoy en estas condiciones)  
_ And I've, got all the symptoms _(Y tengo todos los sintomas)  
_ Of a girl with a broken heart _(De una chica con el corazon quebrado)  
_ But no matter what you'll never see me cry _(Pero no importa qué, nunca me verás llorar)_  
_

-Eso tenía que pasar, ahora lo comprendo, todo eso sucedió para probarnos, para ver que éramos capaces de estar separados, pero creo que nuestros corazones nunca estuvieron lejos, pues mi corazón siempre va a estar en tus manos, además el pasado ya es pasado, lo único que me importa en este momento es el presente, lo que pienso y siento en este momento, te amo, te ame y te amare - dije alzando mi rostro para verle.

-Yo también te amo mi Bella, mas que ayer y menos que mañana - vi como mi padre se iba y cerraba la puerta tras nosotros - antes escuchaba la palabra amor y no tenía sentido, solo era una palabra de cuatro letras, pero después te encontré a ti y esa palabra tomo vida propia, tuvo un verdadero significado para mí y aun lo tiene, sé que no soy perfecto, pero por ti quiero ser una mejor persona -

-Puede que no seas perfecto - dije - pero eres tan perfecto como yo quiero a alguien - dije sonriéndole.

Nos besamos, como un beso que sello nuestras vidas, nuestros sentimientos, de ahora en adelanta ya no habrá lágrimas en mi vida, y si las había sabia que ya tenía a la persona que me ayudase a limpiarlas de mis ojos antes que estas llegaran a rozas si quiera mi mejilla.

_All My Life... _ (Toda Mi Vida...)

* * *

**Bueno... espero que este les haya gustado.**

**La Cancion es_ "Cry"_ de Rihanna**

**Espero que les guste y que lean los proximos, si Dios quiere, que vienen**

**_Su_**...


	3. Anime Gemelle, Almas Gemelas

**Bueno gente, aqui les va este... **

**Me explico... me encantan las sirenas, no les parecen demaciaod interesantes? es que son como.. son capaces de nadar de una forma rara! bueno en todo caso... esta historia me gusta mucho, y es rara... como el resto... pero es probablemente de mis favorotas de mi misma (si tal vez solo sea por la mencion de las sirenas) pero me parece interesante lo de la mitologia griega lo cual es cierto, por cierto.**

**Aqui les va:**

**

* * *

**

Siempre han existido las leyendas

Cuentan infinidad de maravillas

Hay leyendas de hadas, elfos, ninfas, dioses… _Sirenas_

Cuentan que existen las sirenas

Que estan lejos y existen pocas,

Pero que viven

Su llanto causa tristeza

Su sonrisa causa alegría

Su voz atrae a cuanto hombre hay para oírla

Su cuerpo cautiva

Son diosas del mar…

Princesas de las aguas…

Ángeles endemoniados, para algunos

Pero son los corazones de los pescadores…

La conciencia de los buenos de corazón…

Son tan delicadas como las flores

Pero tan poderosas como los mismos venenos

Hermosas como la misma Afrodita

Después de todo Afrodita es como su madre

Pero… ¿pueden las sirenas realmente existir?

* * *

Segun La Mitología Griega:

Los primeros humanos tenian cuatro brazos,

cuatro piernas y cuatro ojos,

dos bocas y dos narices;

Zeus, asustado del poder que podian llegar a poseer,

los dividio por la mitad

dejandolos para que encontrasen su otra mitad,

esas personas son llamadas

ALMAS GEMELAS...

.

.

.

Oí ese llanto que oía ya todos los amaneceres desde mi habitación desde hacía tres años…

Siempre me inquietaba el no saber de quién provenía o el porqué estaba siempre ahí, veía por la ventana, pero siempre veía una figura ene l mar, aunque no podía ver si era un hombro o una mujer, un niño o un adulto, y no era capaz de bajar a ver de quien se trataba…

Quería ir, ver de quien provenía tan triste llanto, pero no era capaz, no quería, de alguna manera sentía que si ayudaba a esa persona esta se iría, y nunca volvería a oír ese llanto que aunque triste me atraía y me llamaba a escucharlo.

Quería ayudar a esa persona y no fui capaz algo me atraía.

Fue entonces que la vi, cabello café largo hasta el piso, ella sentada en esa piedra a la orilla del mar, su cuerpo dándome la espalda, mi corazón se partió al ver que la criatura de quien provenía ese llanto era una mujer.

Me acerque a ella, queriendo abrazarla y consolarla.

Camine por la orilla de aquel mar, hasta que solo me faltaba meterme para alcanzar a persona.

El agua hizo un sonido en el momento en que mis hizo contacto con mis pies.

La chica se volteo mirándome a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos chocolate opacados por las lágrimas.

-Es…estas bien? – pregunte a la hermosa joven, sus cachetes rojos, posiblemente por llorar, la mire, note que no era como las otras chicas, su torso estaba descubierto, no tenia vestidos como era costumbre en las chicas, su cabello a decir verdad mas largo de lo que acostumbran, y aun así mas hermoso.

-Si – dijo la melodiosa voz de la chica, parecía como la voz de la más bella cantante, más fina que el mismo oro, di u pasó mas para acercarme a ella, su voz me atraía.

-si eres tú la que lloraba, porque dices que no te pasa nada? –

-No es nada importante, es solo amor, nada que importe mucho – dijo la voz de la joven mientras negaba con la cabeza, su mirada era tierna y triste a la vez, di otro paso, unos pasas mas y ya estaría delante de la hermosa joven.

-Claro que si, una hermosa joven como tú no debería de llorar, no por amor, el amor te hace feliz, y las sonrisas en esos labios deben ser más hermosos que caras tristes… si quieres te escucho – le dije, una sonrisa apareció de su rostro, pero no llego hasta sus ojos, me acerque más, otros dos pasos.

-Es complicado para que tu lo entiendas – dijo la joven con tristeza – tu eres el chico de esa habitación? – dijo mientras señalaba la ventana de mi habitación.

-Así es, porque lo sabes? – pregunte extrañado, ¿podría yo conocer a tan hermosa criatura y no recordar su rostro?

-Te he visto, casi todos los amaneceres, veo que miras, pero no estaba segura, no se podía ver bien - dijo la hermosa criatura.

-Yo también te veía – confesé – desde esa ventana, todas las madrugadas miraba por la ventana, pero no me aventuraba a ver quien eras –

-Bueno, creo que al fin sabemos quien es el otro – dijo volviendo a sonreír, aunque esta vez tampoco le llego a los ojos.

-Casi – replique.

-¿Casi? -dijo extrañada.

-Si, - afirme – aun no sé cómo te llamas – dije

-Bella – dijo, su nombre no le hacía suficiente honor a ella, ella era mas que bella, ella parecía una diosa, me acerque mas – y tú?-

-Edward – dije simplemente.

-Edward… - repitió ella mirándome a los ojos – es un placer –

-El placer es mío – me volví a acercar, fue en ese momento en que lo note…

Ella no era como las demás, ella tenía cola en vez de pies, era lo que llamábamos mujer-pez, sirena, las diosas de los mares…

Ella vio a donde se dirigía mi mirada y se volteo…

-Lo siento – dijo antes de lanzarse al agua y salir de allí, juro que antes de que antes de que se marchara oí aun mas tristeza en su voz, necesitaba volver a verla…

Espere así, todos los amaneceres sin excepción esperaba en la playa, quería que ella volviese, quería oír su voz, quería verle…

Nunca aparecía, y así fue…nunca apareció.

Mi cuerpo quería dejar de esperarla, pero algo en mi cabeza hacia que no terminara de perder mi esperanza… Ella volvería, pero…y si volvía, que le diría, que haría?

Llegue tarde esa mañana y vi que ella estaba allí, dándome la espalda, la mire por unos segundos y volví a escuchar ese llanto que ya extrañaba…

-¿Bella?

Ella se volteo, en su rostro tristeza y sorpresa juntas…

Se iba a ir, lo leí en sus ojos…

-No te vayas – suplique – por favor – susurre para sus oídos, no quería que ella se fuera, nunca antes había sentido la ansiedad e incertidumbre en mi vida, nunca creí que estos sentimientos existieran para mi, pero lo hacían… Y aun mas que estos sentimientos, había otro, otro que había estado oculto a mis ojos por toda una vida, por todos unos 17 años… hasta ahora…ahora en mi vida había amor…amaba….

Se volteo encarándome, sus hermosos ojos me miraban, me acerque a su lado, e impulsivamente la bese.

Sus labios me recibieron, me siguió el beso…

Sus labios eran tibios como el sol, podía sentir como si mi sangre estuviera hirviendo con ese toque, empecé a sentir una gota de agua dulce, una lagrima, que venía del rostro de mi ángel, así que me separe.

-Perdóname, fue una descortesía, pero para ser sinceros no me arrepiento de lo que acaba de pasar, suena estúpido e incoherente pero yo te amo – no me dignaba a abrir los ojos, no quería ver como mi ángel lloraba - te amo desde la primera vez que te oí llorar, te amo desde quizás antes de que te conociera, pero te amo – sentí unos brazos que me abrazaban y en ese momento abrí los ojos.

Sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello, pero ella estaba llorando.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunte sorprendido y asustado.

Ella no me respondía pero podía seguir sintiendo como las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Así que con todo el esfuerzo y dolor del alma me separe un poco para verla mejor.

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunte preocupado.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Estoy feliz – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y porque lloras? – pregunte.

-Porque estoy muy feliz, ahora te encontré – respondió – los sueños se han hecho realidad, ahora puedo ser feliz… contigo – vi como un color rojo se posaba en sus mejillas dándole el aspecto mas hermoso e inocente.

-¿Quiere decir eso que ya no te irás? – Pregunte sorprendido - ¿no te iras de mi lado? –

-Nunca -

Impulsivamente volví a posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Ella instantáneamente paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo la abrace por la cintura, fue entonces que note algo, llevaba un vestido, llevaba ropa.

Decidí no preocuparme por eso en estos momentos, ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle, de repente una idea vino a mi cabeza, ella era una sirena, yo no podría estar con ella. Por mas que la amara ella nunca seria mía.

El beso termino.

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto la voz de mi ángel, de mi sirena.

-Es que no vamos a poder estar juntos, yo te amo, pero tú eres una sirena y por mas que queramos estar juntos nunca podremos – maldije internamente mi suerte – te amo, y ya lo dije, pero… -

-¿Me amas? – volvió a preguntar.

-Ya te lo dije – respondí.

-Quiero oírlo – dijo ella.

-Te amo –

-¿Cuánto me amas? –

-Mas que a mi propia vida -

Ella sonrió.

-Yo también te amo – dijo su voz, y sonó maravilloso – te he amado siempre, te veía en aquella ventana y me preguntaba porque no venias a verme, pues te amaba y te quería conocer, después un día viniste y sentí como mi corazón sonreía, pero me recordé lo mismo que tu estás diciendo, me dije lo mismo, que tu no serias mío, por eso escape ese día, no quería sufrir mas, creí que había sido suficiente con haber que tenido que llorar todas las mañanas por pensar que tu no sabías que yo existía… -

-Lo siento, yo fui quien caso esas lagrimas soy, soy… - poso una de sus manos en mis labios para que yo parase de hablar.

-Déjame terminar – asentí - después de escapar no me sentía mejor, al contrario, sentía como si algo me faltara, decidí que no podía seguir huyendo, que te vería al menos por última vez, por eso esas mañanas que tu venias yo me alejaba y me quedaba viéndote, me sentía feliz de verte, mas no me sentía completa, por eso decidí que dejaría que me vieses y así lo hice, después me besaste, y no sé si tú los has sentido pero yo sentí como si estuviese abrazando a un sol, cálida y feliz, completa. Hace mucho me habían contado una leyenda de nuestra tierra, donde una como nosotras se había enamorado de uno como ustedes, ella lo amo y él le correspondían, se escondían y hablaban hasta que un día el la beso, desde ahí nace una de nuestras leyendas, dice que el amor vence cualquier barrera, cualquier obstáculo, y sinceramente no había creído nunca en esas historias, no hasta ahora.

La mire extrañado.

-¿Qué paso con ellos? – pregunte.

-Ella es feliz ahora, o lo era ya debe de haber muerto al lado del hombre que ama, como planeo hacer yo a tu lado en tierra firme –

-¿Pero cómo? – me dio otro rápido beso.

-Vamos – dijo, yo no entendía nada, pero de pronto se paró de la piedra, llevaba un pequeño camisón como única prenda, ella tenía pies, dos pies, en vez de una cola llevaba un par de piernas.

Yo la mire asombrado y confundido.

-El amor vence cualquier barrera y hace hasta lo imposible para que un verdadero amor pueda estar junto – respondió con una sonrisa - al parecer el amor decidió que podíamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos – sonrió y tomo mi mano mientras me llevaba a la orilla con movimientos torpes, casi caía de vez en cuando pero yo la sostenía – como dicen el amor es la mayor magia – sonrió cuando llegamos a la orilla – el amor nos hizo un milagro, ahora podremos estar juntos, como debía estar predestinado en un principio –

La bese.

Siempre había sido la clase de hombre que pensaba que el verdadero amor no existía, pero la conocí, y ella con solo una mirada cambio mi vida, ahora ella es mía y yo soy suyo y así será hasta el final de mi vida, de nuestras vidas.

* * *

**Solo quiero que se acuerden de que amo sus rivews por si los quieren dejar...yo no me pongo brava... **

**Sinceramnte no sé para cuando este el siguiente One-Shot pero estoy trabajando en dos por el momento y tengo varios en mente... Veremos que ocurre.**

**Las quiero**

**No olviden los_ Rivews._**

**S_u..._**

_Pd Especia:_** Este va dedicado a mi amiga Ale, porque sé que soy mala poniendo conversacion, lo siento :P**


End file.
